JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable
is the third season of the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure TV Anime, produced by David Production. Season 3 adapts the 4th arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Diamond Is Unbreakable. It was confirmed at the end of "The Last Crusaders" event for the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders anime in Tokyo on October 24th, 2015. The first episode aired on April 1st, 2016. An original video animation titled Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe will be available to those who purchase every Blu-ray disc release of the series. Media distribution services Crunchyroll and Viz have obtained the streaming license for the anime, which will be available for viewing at Crunchyroll's website and Viz's website respectively. Cast Episodes Soundtrack 'Opening theme:' 'Ending theme:' Trailer 【HD】ジョジョ Diamond is Unbreakable - OFFICIAL TEASER!!! TVアニメ「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ダイヤモンドは砕けない」PV第1弾 Gallery Anime Scans Part4Promo.jpg|Key Visual of extended cast PART4Anime.jpg|Official logo from the reveal trailer Part4 Anime PV Logo.png|Official logo from the first PV Morioh Map Anime.jpg|Key art of the Morioh city map. Concept Art P4Anime maincast.png|Main Cast Crazy Diamond PV.png|Crazy Diamond Josuke Key Art.png|Josuke Okuyasu Key Art.png|Okuyasu Koichi Key Art.png|Koichi Rohan Key Art.png|Rohan Jotaro4 Key Art.png|Jotaro Trivia *Reflecting Araki's gradual-yet-dramatic change of art style in the original manga, season three features different character designs from those of season one and two; this season incorporates various elements from the three art styles that the manga took on during Part 4's progression. ** This choice of art direction also provides a contrast with the previous season, which relied on the character designs present at the end of each part (save for Iggy, who underwent the gradual change in design that was present in the original manga) for its adaptation. *Season 3 was the first season of the anime to have its respective part confirmed without any hint or teaser from the ending of a previous part's adaptation. *Season 3 is also the first season of the anime to feature multiple opening billboards and themes in one season. ** It is also the first season to to use a total remix of its opening theme prior to shifting to a different opening theme altogether. ** It is the second season to introduce changes in the opening billboards to reflect story progression, the first being the Egypt arc of Season 2. *Wataru Takagi and Showtaro Morikubo are the only confirmed seiyūs from Part 4's main cast (excluding Jotaro and Joseph) returning to reprise their role from previous video games and promotional ads. *This is the first anime adaptation of the series to feature an OVA based off of a short story by Araki, the OVA being Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe. *In addition to voicing Rohan, Takahiro Sakurai also voiced Bruno Buccellati in 2002 for the Part 5 PS2 game Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio: Vento Aureo. **It should also be noted that Yuki Kaji voiced Johnny Joestar in the All-Star Battle and Eyes of Heaven video games. *In a curious departure from the other seasons, this is the first season to have the television broadcast episodes without their post-credits teasers for the next episode. Instead, the teasers are uploaded to the official website, possibly to avoid spoilers and/or maximize available air time of an episode. **It's currently unknown if the teasers will be re-included at the end of the credits once released on Blu-Ray and DVD. References #Official Site http://wwws.warnerbros.co.jp/jojo-animation/ Site Navigation Category:Jojo Anime Category:Animation